A wheel loader, which is one example of a construction vehicle, for example, performs excavation by pushing a bucket into a heap of earth or sand or the like, while holding the bucket in a state horizontal to the surface of the ground. Accordingly, it is very important to ensure that the bucket is horizontal. Thus, a technique has been proposed with which it is possible to keep the bucket angle fixed by controlling the cylinder length of the bucket cylinder (see Patent Document #1).